1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food seasoning quantitative dispenser, particularly to one consisting of a body, a supporter, a rod, a cap unit and a base. The body has a hollow chamber for storing seasoning, a conical neck for combining with a supporter provided with plural feet and an outlet between the feet, and the support rod supported on the conical neck with a spring fitting in the bottom hole of the rod and the center tubular member of the supporter, and a cap unit closing the upper end of the body and composed of a cap body, a button and a stop disc. When the button is pressed down once, the seasoning in the annular groove of the rod falls down with a definite amount through the open bottom end of the body to be received on the base closing the open bottom of the body. Thus a user can adjust the amount of the seasoning to be taken out by repeating pressing the button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food material such as seasonings, coffer, creamer, sugar, or other very small particle or powder drinks are generally stored in a can 10, as shown in FIG. 1, with a cap 11 closing up the can 10. In using, a user takes off the cap 11 and uses a spoon 12 to scoop proper amount of the sugar in the can 10 and then pours in a hot coffee, black tea, etc. However, a user cannot take out just the proper amount for use, often either too much or too little than needed. Chances are that a user has to hold the can 1 with one hand and holds a spoon 12 with the other hand for scooping the material in the can, so the user may let the material on the spoon 12 fall down by accident, giving rise to some embarrassment. If worse, the can 10 may be overturned to let the content fall out on the ground to result in a mess.